1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable slide latch device, particularly a stopper device which is effective in stopping combined tracks.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet drawers have been extensively applied in various storage implements. To realize a cabinet drawer which is conveniently pulled out, those tracks with functions for positioning and guidance are usually integrated into a cabinet drawer's both laterals. For stable close of a cabinet drawer, the design of tracks is intended for positioning a cabinet drawer, which has been completely pushed in, by positioning devices without automatically outward slide of the drawer; the cabinet drawer cannot be tightly held by the positioning devices or a user will feel obstructive by applying a larger force. However, the various positioning devices on tracks designed to match all types of cabinet drawers which have distinct weights attributed to different volumes or materials have burdened a manufacturer with increased costs and inventories via designs of different tracks for specific drawers. In addition, those positioning devices may fail when weights of objects held in a cabinet drawer are out of the upper limit of loads born by the positioning devices on tracks
Accordingly, it has become one issue of persons skilled in the arts to solve problems and shortcomings out of prior arts.